Zelenjavčki
Zelenjavčki is the Slovenian dub of VeggieTales. It was distributed in 2003-2004 by Video Art, before actual DVD production stopped in 2005 or 2006. However, Video Art continues to sell digital copies which can be burned to blank DVDs and even provides cover scans. The series was dubbed at KIFKIF d.o.o in Maribor, Slovenia. Translations and Voices Fonts *VeggieType (Are You My Neighbor? and episode lists) *Supposedly *Courier New (logo) Episodes *Zgodbice z gredice/Zgodba iz omari (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Sadovi jeze (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Ali si ti moj sosed?/Ali si moj sosed?/Si ti moj sosed? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Šal, Mašna in Beno (Rack, Shack and Benny) *David in velikanska kumarica (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Igrača, ki je rešila božič (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Super L. in laž iz vesolja/Laž iz vesolja (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Jozue in veliki zid (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madam borovnička (Madame Blueberry) *Konec traparij (The End of Silliness?) *Čenčavi Pavel/Super L. in čenčavi pavel (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Kralj Jurij in račka (King George and the Ducky) *Estera, dekle, ki je postalo kraljica (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Prijazni Viking Lan (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Trapaste pesmice (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Zgodba o božični zvezdi (The Star of Christmas) *Čudoviti svet prihodnosti (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Balada o malem Jožefu (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Velikonočna pesem (An Easter Carol) *Nenavadna zgodba (A Snoodle's Tale) *Anglež z omleto (Englishman with an Omelet) Movies *Jona in velika riba (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Nesposobni gusarji (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) Descriptions Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Dobrodošli v svet Zelenjavčkov. Paradižnik Robi in kumara Lovro vas bosta popeljala v pravljični svet. Jurček je gledal grozljiv film in ga je bilo strah. Z Robijevo in Lovrovo pomočjo je spoznal, da sa pošasti le plod domišljije, Godzilla pa zivi le na televiziji. God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Nekoč so živeli sitni grozdki, nikoli jim ni bilo nič všeč, bili so zelo nesramni, saj so se nenehno obmetavali z zmerljivkami. Jurčkov očka jim je razložil, da so ljudje žalostni, če se kdo norčuje iz njih. Grozdki so ugotovili, kako prijetno se počutijo, če se opravičijo za storjene napake, beluš Jurček pa sprejme opravičilo, saj se spomni, da tudi drugi njemu odpuščajo. Are You My Neighbor? Lovru se je zgodila nesreča. Mimo so hodili sosedje, ampak nihče ni imel časa, da bi mu pomagal. Reši ga tujec, ki ga spoloh ne pozna. Zelenjavčki nam povedo, da moramo imeti ljudi radi in jim v stiski pomagati, četudi so drugačni, saj le tako bo svet lepši in boljši. Rack, Shack and Benny Šal, Mašno in Bena so starši naučili, da ne smejo pojesti preveč sladkarij. Ampak, saj so jim ponudili neomejeno število čokoladnih zajčkov! Ali bodo naši Zelenjavčki pozabili na starše, in tako kot njihovi prijatelji, ravnali narobe? Dave and the Giant Pickle Naj vam Zelenjavčki na svoj način predstavijo klasično zgodbo o Davidu in Goljatu. Drobčkan David, ki so ga vsi zaničevali, je premagal orjaka Goljata, kakršnega svet še ni videl. Zelenjavčki ugotovijo, da s pogumom lahko premagamo vsako oviro in dosežemo vsak cilj, ki si ga zastavimo. The Toy That Saved Christmas Zelenjavčki že komaj čakajo, da bo božič in bodo dobili darila. Ampak, je smisel božiča v dajanju in prejemanju daril? Pridružite se zanimivi dogodivščini z Robijem, Lovrom in drugimi, ki iščejo smisel božiča. Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Jurček se skuša iz težav izmazati z lažjo, a majhna laž hitro postane velika. Osvobodi ga lahko le resnica. Mogoče bo kaznovan, toda lažje je priznati staršem, kot pa zabresti v laži, saj majhna laž hitro postane velika kot vesolje. Josh and the Big Wall! Zelenjavčki ob pomoči biblične zgodbe o Jozui ugotovijo, da ni vedno zabavno ubogati staršev, vendar je vseeno bolje, če jih. Biti moramo prijazni, saj ljudje ne potrebujemo udarcev ampak prijatelje. Madame Blueberry Madam Borovnička je imela vse: streho nad glavo, hrane na pretek, dobre prijatelje. Šelela pa je še več in več in si nakopala kup težav. Spoznala je, da pohlep prinaša čemernost, saj le hvaležno srce je veselo srce. Otroci bodite hvaležni za tisto, kar imate. The End of Silliness? Ambrož se odloči, da bo ukinil Lovrove trapaste pesmice. Lovro je zelo žalosten. Takrat pa se oglasijo gledalci, ki so zbrali veliko podpisov, da želijo Lovra in njegove trapaste pesmice nazaj. Mislite, da bomo Lovra še slišali peti? Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Jurček in Lavra Alfreda nista hotela prizadeti, a njune nepremišljene besede povzročijo hude težave. Zelenjavčki ugotovijo, da je bolje, da ljudi hvalimo, kajti potem postanemo junaki, grde besede pa so ostre tako kot meč. King George and the Ducky Pridružite se Zelenjavčkom in kralju Juriju, ki je naredil veliko napako. Odločil se je, da je najpomembnejši in s svojimi dejanji prizadel najbližje. Zelenjavčki ugotovijo, da je potrebno svoje igrače deliti z bližnjimi, ki jih imamo radi. Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Zelenjavčki vam pripovedujejo zgodbo o deklici Esteri, ki je postala kraljica, ker je pokazala več poguma kot ga pokaže deset kraljev, saj je vedela, da se moramo v življenju postaviti za to, v kar verjamemo. Lyle the Kindly Viking Oglejte si glasbeno dogodivščino Zelenjavčkov in Lana, ki prijatelje Vikinge nauči, da pridobimo in ohranimo prijateljstvo le, če smo prijazni in odkriti. The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Pridružite se Lovru, Robiju in drugim, ki so postali pesniki in se udeležijo tekmovanja v pesnjenju. Vendar to ni navadno tekmovanje. Zmagovalec je tisti, ki spesni najbolj trapasto pesmico. Le kdo bo zmagovalec? Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Zelenjavčki na poti na koncert spoznajo najbolj lene pirate na svetu, ki jim začnejo pripovedovati zgodbo o fantu, imenovanem Jona. Jona je bil božji prerok. Izraelskemu ljudstvu je prinašal božja sporočila. Pravzaprav je opravljal delo, ki je bilo podobno poštarjevemu. Veselilo ga je, da lahko s tem pomaga prijateljem. Vse do dne, ko je bog želel, da dostavi sporočilo Ninivljanom. Ninivljani niso marali izraelskega ljudstva. Lagali so. Kradli. Najhujše pa je bilo, da so ljudi tepli z ribami! The Star of Christmas "Spet prišel je božični čas, naj ga ne skali prepir, zdaj vsi zapojmo v en glas: Šelimo srečo vam in mir!" The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Robi in Lovro s pomočjo biblične zgodbe o malem Jožefu ugotovita, da se vsakemu lahko zgodi kaj slabega. Šalostno. Toda tudi če ne gre vse po naši volji, ne smemo pozabiti, da za dežjem posije sonce. The Ballad of Little Joe An Easter Carol Tudi v deželi Zelenjavčkov praznujejo Veliko noč. Vendar, kje bo maša, saj hočejo zrušiti cerkev? Bo Nazar spoznal zmoto, da se smisel praznika ne skriva v pirhih? A Snoodle's Tale Snudeljčka so težile slike, ki so jih o njem risali drugi. Tudi Zelenjavčkom je hudo, če jih kdo zmerja. Vendar ugotovijo, da vsi poznamo pravo resnico o sebi, zato ni pomembno, kako nas vidijo drugi. Zavedati se moramo, da je vsak posameznik močan, pameten in pogumen. Zelenjavčki nas naučijo, da smo vsi nekaj posebnega in moramo drug drugega imeti radi. Englishman with an Omelet Nekoč so kurja jajca imeli za žogo. Ali veste kako je nastala omleta? Zelenjavčki vam bodo povedali in zapeli pesmice o vaši najljubši hrani. Trivia *The episodes on the Slovenian DVD release of Are You My Neighbor? are poorly converted from the VHS release. **Speaking of which, the credits for said episode are cut off at the end. *The Silly Song Announcer is oddly dubbed by a woman. *In the dub, What Have We Learned is sung by men, rather than women. **The percussion (cheeks) is also performed at a different rate. *In Dave and the Giant Pickle, the visuals during French Peas' speech are simply recycled from other scenes to avoid localizing the subtitles. *In Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, Larry-Boy's theme song is cut off at the end, although the credits still mention it and those involved it its production. **To make up for this, the credits are speed-adjusted as an instrumental of the show's theme song plays. *The End of Silliness? uses a textless version. **Oddly enough, the DVD release letterboxes said version as if the episode were to cheaply remove the text at first glance. *In King George and the Ducky, during The Selfish Song, Junior sings "bla bla bla". *During the credits of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, it uses an instrumental version of The Credits Song. *In The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!, Mr. Lunt's "Hola." is dubbed into Slovenian, which removes the implication that he is supposed to be a Hispanic decorative gourd. *In The Ballad of Little Joe, when Bob and Larry argue about a western or Bible story, it sounds like they're whispering. *Englishman with an Omelet uses the alternate foreign cut, although the 1998 logo appears at the beginning before cutting to the 2004 logo. This could be because either no version with the uncut intro exists or that was the version the studio was given (KIFKIF usually dubs content with the uncut intro). Goofs *In Larry's Lagoon, "See?" is left silent, although Larry's mouth still moves as if he had said it. *During a few points, the dialogue is not synchronized correctly. *After the credits of The End of Silliness?, Larry is not heard yodeling. *In The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps, Pa Grape is not heard saying, "Good news on the penguin, doc! He's up and kicking!" However, this only happens on The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. *Whenever a line is echoed, the actor simply repeats whatever is echoed to attempt to achieve the effect. *In some episodes such as A Snoodle's Tale and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, the original English dialogue can faintly be heard. Gallery Zelenjavcki-ali-si-moj-sosed-2.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (DVD) Zelenjavcki-sal-masna-in-beno-2.png|Rack, Shack and Benny (DVD) zelenjavcki-kralj-jurij-in-racka-2.png|King George and the Ducky (DVD) zelenjavcki-prijazni-viking-lan-2.png|Lyle the Kindly Viking (DVD) zelenjavcki-trapaste-pesmice-2.png|The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (DVD) Category:International Category:VeggieTales